


Hope

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry, Hermione and Ron are captured and taken to Malfoy Manor Harry is visited in his cell by a familiar face. With everything hanging in the balance both Harry and Severus find a reason to live out this war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Harry had absolutely no idea how the hell this happened, he had no idea how the hell it started or how either of them had let it progress to this point. He knew that a few cells down from his own Hermione and Ron were probably terrified, worried and trying desperately to come up with some way to escape, he knew that next door to them was Luna who had been here for nearly four months and Ollivander who had been here for nearly a year and was fairly ill. He knew that Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's killer was somewhere in the house above them, along with Lucius, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy and that any point they could come down here and discover them, or even worse they could decide to summon Voldemort. However no matter how much he realised that this was an incredibly bad idea for those reasons, never mind the million and one others that randomly popped into his head, it did nothing to stop him.

Severus pushed his arm underneath Harry's pale shoulder and gripped it using it as leverage to shove Harry down harder onto his cock. His hips were thrusting at a punishing pace now and had he been in his right mind he would have been worried that he was hurting Harry, except his mind was completely overtaken by lust, need and the amazing feeling of his cock encased in the tight heat of Harry's body. But going by the noises that Harry was making, which made him incredibly glad that the cells had individual silencers on them, he had no doubt that the Harry was enjoying this as much as him. The deep groans, mewls and almost screams that the brunette was making as Severus pounded into his body did nothing but urge Severus on, the grip on Harry's hip becoming tight enough that the bruises would must likely be there for weeks, but then again likely so would the scratches that Harry's slightly long nails were making into the skin of his back.

Both of them were slick with sweat now, their breaths panting harshly against each others lips mixed with the noises that they ripped from each other. Harry's legs were wrapped tightly around Severus's waist and he used them to shove himself into Severus's downward thrusts, getting as much pleasure as he could. With every other thrust Severus's cock would pound into his prostate dragging him closer and closer to the edge, his own cock trapped between their stomachs was being constantly stimulated as they rocked backwards and forwards against each other in a punishing rhythm. Along with the noises they were making the obscene sound of Severus's thighs slapping against the skin of Harry's arse echoed around the room but it only served to drive them both further into their lust, Severus buried his face into Harry's neck while he changed his shallow pounding to deep, almost languid thrusts, pressing deeply into Harry's body and holding for a second before withdrawing achingly slowly so that Harry felt every bump, vein and inch of Severus's cock rubbing deliciously against his walls, Harry's nails raked deeper into Severus's back before he wrapped his arm around Severus's body and buried his other hand into Severus's hair, gripping it tightly as he arched his back with a breathless groan as he breathed in Severus's scent, the herbs that he used, a slightly spicy scent and now the clinging, heavy scent of sex.

Severus mouthed the beautiful pale skin of Harry's neck before biting down and sucking on the flesh, listening to that mewl that he was quickly coming to crave, he felt Harry's fingers clenching in his hair and his legs tightening around his waist before Harry slammed himself down on his cock and screamed out his release, his cum spurting between them and covering both their bodies as his inner walls tightened almost on the side of painful around Severus. Severus groaned and managed only two more thrusts before the sound and feel of Harry orgasming drove him to the edge and he pressed in as far as he could and let go, groaning out his own release into Harry's ear as he was held tightly against the lithe, shuddering form.

When his mind settled itself back to any way shape and form of consciousness he felt a hand still buried in his hair while the other was stroking up and down his back. He admitted to himself that he was pretty shocked, he was half expecting the minute they finished this for Harry to shove him off and run disgusted, he definitely wasn't expecting Harry to be holding him and stroking him. Nor did he ever dream that Harry would be nuzzling his face into Severus's hair. Both were still panting, both their bodies were sticky and slick with sweat and Harry's cum. Severus could feel the lingering after pleasure in Harry as his channel fluttered and randomly tightened around the flesh still in his body. His shock was however complete when Harry gave what could only be described as a content sigh into his ear.

"I expected you to be running as far as you could from me right now," Severus finally pulled himself together to say. The longer he stayed as he was the more it would hurt when Harry came to his senses and ran. What he wasn't expecting was to be hit smartly on the back of the head as Harry snorted. Pulling back so he could gaze affronted down at Harry he was met by an amused but exasperated look.

"You're hopeless," Harry shook his head.

"Excuse me? I do not believe it is common practice to hit the person you have just had sex with," Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think its common practice to suggest that the person you just had sex with is going suddenly realise they didn't want to do it and run away while you are in the middle of post orgasm cuddling," Harry challenged.

"I don't cuddle," Severus sneered.

"Snuggling then," Harry shrugged before grinning as Severus spluttered.

"I do nothing of the sort Mr Potter," he finally managed to say.

"Fine, while we are in the middle of post orgasm lying pressed together with our arms wrapped round each other, pressed into each other in no way or form that counts as snuggling or cuddling. And for Merlin's sake don't go back to calling me Potter, you just fucked my brains out, I think that constituted as a first name basis," Harry rolled his eyes. Severus's eyes glittered with amusement as he listened to Harry's words.

"Is that so, I do not believe that it is possible to fuck someone's brains out as you so crudely put it," Severus snorted, his amusement creeping into his tone.

"Well you came pretty damned close to it, Severus," Harry purred out Severus's name in a way that sent a pleasurable shiver over Severus's skin.

"Hm, is that so. Admittedly it is probably a good thing that the silencers are up or your friends would probably have thought I was torturing you in here the way you were screaming," Severus smirked.

"You look way too pleased with yourself," Harry s laughed tugging lightly on the ends of Severus's hair. "And besides Hermione wouldn't panic, and she would beat Ron into sense, before probably curling up in the corner completely embarrassed and they would both make an incredible effort at impersonating tomatoes for the next month…maybe two for Ron," Harry grinned.

"They wouldn't immediately jump to me torturing you if they heard my voice in here and then you screaming?" Severus snorted.

"Well, one who do you think helped me figure out what really happened that night, and two Hermione has known that I've had a crush on you since our Fifth year, way to clever for her own good," Harry shrugged, to Severus's amusement his attention went partially back to his hair, running his fingers through the shoulder length hair again absently as he spoke. Severus had always been self conscious about his hair, too many people had made fun of it, were it not for the fact that Harry genuinely seemed to enjoy playing with his hair he would have snapped at him. Then suddenly his mind caught up to what Harry had said.

"Crush? Your fifth year? What are you talking about Potter?" Severus snapped drawing Harry's content attention back to him.

"Harry! And just what I said, I've had a crush on you since Fifth year," Harry shrugged, Severus felt his natural instincts to snap rising in his chest, to protect himself, because Harry Potter, the chosen one could not have had a crush on him for so long. However looking into Harry's gorgeous emerald green eyes that were so expressive, he only found honesty and affection, for him. 

"You can't have, I would have seen it during…" Severus cut himself off and looked away as he remembered how he had tortured Harry during those lessons. Harry reached up and stroking his fingers along Severus's cheekbones looking sad.

"I'm really sorry about looking in your pevensive, please don't get angry now," Harry pleaded looking more and more upset. Despairing slightly with the boy Severus dropped his head back onto Harry's shoulder. 

"I'm not angry with you Harry, I understand why you did it," Severus sighed. 

"I don't…then why are you…" Harry's bewildered voice and hesitant touch to his hair deepening his guilt. 

"I owe you such a big apology Harry. You should hate me for what I did to you. I took advantage of the trust Albus placed in me to teach you Occulamency, I took advantage of the trust you placed in me to teach you it, I took advantage of the situation to punish your father by hurting you. You should hate me Harry, I have done so much…" Severus went to pull away but found himself locked to Harry by a deceptively strong pair of arms and legs. 

"I don't hate you Severus," Harry said softly getting Severus's attention. "Yes you have done some pretty shitty things to me. But you've also done so much more for me than anyone else, you have saved my life so many times. And I understand, I do. That's when I started having feelings for you, after I found out why you acted the way you did, I thought it over and I could understand it, then I started seeing you for you, I saw your accomplishments, your skills, how strong and courageous you are, how much you are doing for other people, so much more than anyone else in this war. And I just…started having feelings for you," Harry finished wincing at how lame he sounded.

"I am none of those things, nor am I attractive, I do not understand why you would believe you had feelings for me but I am sure they will pa…OW!" Severus yelped at the painful tug to his hair. Looking incredulously down at Harry after having been avoiding looking at him as he spoke he found him glaring at him fiercely. 

"Don't talk about yourself like that and don't just dismiss my feelings! My feelings for you will not just pass you…you idiot! I've had a crush on you since fifth year, even in the month that I believed you had murdered Dumbledore they didn't just go away, I hated you but I couldn't stop what I felt for you before either! And you are all those things and more, and sure you'll never be a model but I am attracted to you physically as well, you are handsome, your eyes are my favourite though," Harry suddenly grinned leaning up and to Severus's complete shock kissed both his eyelids before settling comfortably back onto the cot. 

"I…you…my eyes?" Severus frowned. 

"Yes, they're such an unusual colour, so black, but they are so expressive, your face is so blank but your eyes say so much when you know where to look. They're so intense and fiery," Harry nodded seriously. 

"You should hate me Harry, whatever the reason I killed Albus," Severus sighed pulling away and sitting up. 

"Severus, I don't and wont hate you for it, I hate Dumbledore for asking so much from you, for making you do it. You are incredible Severus Snape," Harry spoke softly as he himself sat up and knelt beside Severus, cupping his face gently. Severus's wide eyes snapped onto his face at the words, they were glittering with tears as he shook his head. Leaning forwards Harry brushed light kisses over Severus's face tenderly. "Yes you are Severus, I know what people have told you, what people have said about you to your face and behind your back, I can even guess what you yourself believe but you are so incredible," Harry insisted.

"My soul is black and destroyed. There is nothing incredible about me," Severus argued.

"I see your soul Severus, I see it and there is nothing black or destroyed about it. It is so beautiful and so strong. Severus outside you may present a darkness but inside, inside you have one of the brightest, strongest, most beautiful souls I have seen," Harry's words seemed to break something in Severus and the tears finally trickled down his cheeks. "You won't convince me different Severus," Harry murmured as he slipped onto Severus's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck to hug him close. 

"I had lost hope…I…I had no intention of living out this war, there was nothing…nothing to live for. Everyone saw me as a monster, a threat, a danger during the aftermath of the last war and that was when Albus had told everyone that I was a spy, this time, after killing him, I knew my life would be hell. It was better…"

"Severus, please…" Harry's voice was thick with tears which made Severus look up sharply. 

"I'm sorry," Severus sighed brushing away the tear that had drifted down Harry's cheek. 

"Don't say things like that, please Severus, I can't, the thought of you…" Harry shook his head. 

"I can't understand how you, you of anyone could feel for me. But…but if you do…I have something to live for, someone to live for if you want to have…something," Severus sighed when the words he wanted to say just wouldn't come out. 

"Are you asking me out Severus," Harry smiled warmly. 

"I…I am too old to be asking you out," Severus sighed shaking his head. 

"Yes Severus, I would very much like to go out with you, and I very much expect you to be alive at the end of all this so that you can take me on a date," Harry laughed happily cupping Severus's face again and kissing him lightly. It was nothing like the fiery, explosive demanding kisses that they had exchanged earlier, instead this was filled with promises, hope, and tenderness.


End file.
